A Star for the Shadow
by Vilandel
Summary: Sie ist der Stern, der Licht in seiner Finsternis bringt. Er ist die Dunkelheit, in der sie in voller Pracht leuchten kann... (Mein Beitrag zur Rokino-Week)
1. Day I - Snow

**Snow**

Schneeflocken fielen vom grauen bewölkten Himmel hinab. Sie rieselten langsam zu Boden, nur um dann in den Schnee zu fallen und somit zu verschwinden. Yukino streckte eine Hand aus und eine Schneeflocke fiel darauf. Die Weisshaarige bewunderte kurz die zierliche, glitzernde Schönheit, bevor diese auf den Handschuh schmolz und nur noch Wasser war.

Wenn die Schneeflocken vom Himmel hinab fielen, ähnelten sie Engel, die langsam durch die Luft schwebten. Darum liebte Sorano den Schnee.

Wenn die Schneeflocken auf der Hand oder sonst irgendwo einzeln fielen, konnte man ihre Schönheit sehen, die sie wie Silbersterne erscheinen liess. Darum liebte Yukino den Schnee.

Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Kindheit, bevor ihre Eltern starben und sie jahrelang von ihrer geliebten Schwester getrennt wurde. Sorano und Yukino hatten sich immer wieder Geschichten erzählt, über Engel und Sterne, Winter und Schnee. Während ihre Schwester die Engel bevorzugte, war Yukino eher von den Sternen angetan. Doch beide liebten den Schnee. Den Winter. Wenn alles sich beruhigte (selbst Fairy Tail, jedenfalls ein bisschen), wenn die Nostalgie sich leise bemerkbar machte.

Die beiden Schwestern hatten sich versprochen das zu werden, was sie liebten. Die Ältere einen Engel, die Jüngere einen Stern. Bei ihrem Wiedersehen kürzlich hatte Yukino bemerkt, dass sie beide es geschafft haben das zu werden, was sie wollten. Sorano war tatsächlich ein Engel geworden, wenn auch ein dämonischer. Und sie selber war tatsächlich ein Stern geworden dank ihrer Magie, wenn auch noch lange nicht so strahlend wie Lucy Heartfillia.

Auch ihre Liebe zu Schnee und Winter war nicht verblasst, im Gegenteil. Beide liebten ihn umso mehr, da sie vor allem in dieser Jahreszeit in schöne Erinnerungen schwelgen konnten.

Yukino spazierte weiter durch die beschneiten Strassen der Stadt Salvia, da wo Sabertooth ihre Gilde hatte. Die Stellarmagierin seufzte. Von ihrer Gilde war sie wohl die einzige, die den Winter mochte. Sting mochte eher den Sommer, wenn alles so hell und heiss war. Wie er es war, pflegte der Lichtdragonslayer immer zu sagen. Rufus fand den Winter nicht poetisch genug, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jahreszeiten. Minerva liebte der Frühling und der Herbst, weil diese ihrer Meinung nach die elegantesten Zeiten des Jahres waren. Orga war es sowieso egal, er konnte in jeder Jahreszeit singen.

Und was Rogue anging... Yukino errötete, als sie an ihren heimlichen Schwarm dachte. Der Schwarzhaarige zeigte nie wirklich seine Vorlieben, doch sie hatte den kleinen Verdacht, dass er den Winter nicht in sein Herz einschloss. Schliesslich werden die Tage dann länger, also dunkler und das erinnerte ihn sicher an sein Ich aus der Zukunft, das beinahe die Welt erobert hätte. Rogue hasste es daran erinnert zu werden, sei es nur aus Versehen. Als Sting eines Tages darüber gewitzelt hatte, war er fast am eisigen Blick seines besten Freundes auf der Stelle erfroren.

Die Schneeflocken tänzelten um ihr Haar herum, der Wind wurde langsam stärker. Doch Yukino wollte weiter vom Schnee profitieren. Es war bitter kalt, doch es störte sie nicht. Klar, es war angenehm mit Keksen in der warmen Stube zu hocken. Yukino aber spazierte lieber im Schnee hindurch, egal ob sie sich deswegen eine Erkältung holte. Nur dann konnte sie wirklich über angenehme Gefühle und Erinnerungen nachdenken. Sie erinnerte sich kichernd daran, welche Blicke Sorano mit ihrem Kameraden Sawyer ausgetauscht hatte, sobald sie glaubten niemand würde hingucken. Yukino war es schnell klar geworden, dass es zwischen den beiden heftig knisterte, doch sie spielten immer so, als ob nichts wäre. Mit der Zeit würde es jedoch soweit sein, das wusste Yukino.

Wie gerne hätte sie die Sicherheit gehabt, dass ihre Gefühle für Rogue erwidert sein konnten. Doch mit ihrer legendären Pechsträhne war ja zu erwarten, dass Yukino sich ausgerechnet in den beinahe emotionslosesten, neutralsten und kältester Dragonslayer von ganz Fiore verliebte. Selbst dieser Cobra von Crime Sorciere konnte liebevoller mit einer Person umgehen, die nicht sein Exceed war. Aber Kinana hatte ja keine solche Pechsträhne wie Yukino.

Plötzlich spürte die Stellarmagierin, wie jemand eine Mütze auf ihren Kopf zog. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um... und quiekte erschrocken auf, als Rogue in ihr Blickfeld trat. Er sah wie immer neutral und unerschrocken aus, doch die kleine Beule unter seiner Jacke, unter der sich sicher Frosch befand, machte sein emotionsloser Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich lächerlich.

„Du solltest nicht ohne Kopfbedeckung bei diesem Wetter rausgehen, wenn du schon spazieren willst. Nicht, dass du mir noch krank wirst, wenn wir auf einer Mission gehen."

Yukino errötete abermals. Als Sting Master von Sabertooth geworden war, konnte er nicht mehr auf Missionen gehen. Schliesslich brauchte es einiges um eine Gilde zu führen und selbst Sting hatte eingesehen, dass er den lästigen Papierkram nicht immer auf Rufus, Rogue oder Minerva delegieren konnte. Der Schattendragonslayer hatte deshalb Yukino vorgeschlagen, mit ihm und Frosch ein Team zu bilden. Natürlich hatte die Weisshaarige sofort akzeptiert. Das war doch die Gelegenheit viel mehr Zeit mit ihrem heimlichen Schwarm zu verbringen, ohne dass die anderen Verdacht schöpfen konnten. In Sachen Liebesangelegenheiten konnte Sabertooth genauso untaktvoll sein wie Fairy Tail.

Seit sie ein Team bildeten, hatte sie die Chance gehabt Rogue besser kennen zu lernen. Wenn er seine Gefühle zeigte, dann nur leicht, aber es genügte, damit die Personen um ihn sich beruhigten. Yukino liebte es zu sehen, wie er sich Sorgen um ihr machte, wie jetzt gerade. Bei ihm stand sie nun wohl auf dem gleichen Niveau wie Frosch.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Rogue. Ich liebe Kälte und Schnee, eine Erkältung wird mich nicht umhauen", sagte sie ruhig. Ach wie herrlich es war seinen Namen auszusprechen, ohne diese Sama, San oder Kun am Schluss anzuhängen, wie sie es immer noch bei Sting, Minerva, Rufus und Orga tat. Okay, bei Lector und Frosch tat sie es natürlich nicht, aber bei den zwei Exceeds war es einfach nicht dasselbe als mit Rogue. Yukino war so stolz auf sich, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart nicht so schnell stotterte, obwohl ihre Knien sich in Pudding verwandelten und ihre Wangen Erzas Haarfarbe in den Schatten legten, wenn er auch nur kurz in ihre Richtung sah.

„Wenn man dich so ansieht kann man es kaum glauben, doch du hast eine beneidenswerte Ausdauer", sagte Rogue, während sich sein kleines, seltenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen auftauchten. Yukino blickte gerührt zu Boden. Rogue machte höchst selten Komplimente, doch dann konnte man sicher davon ausgehen, dass er es ernst meinte. In letzter Zeit hatte er auf einigen Missionen ihr Komplimente gemacht und für Yukino war dies so schön gewesen wie eine Schneeflocke.

„Fro denkt das auch", kam es gedämpft auf Rogues Jacke und beide Magier konnten nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln austauschen. Frosch war eher sehr sensibel auf Kälte und Hitze. Es war immer niedlich zu sehen, wie sie sich immer einen Ort suchte, wo sie vor den Temperaturen in Sicherheit sein konnte.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt? Hast du eine neue Mission gefunden oder bist du wirklich nur hergekommen, damit ich keine Erkältung bekomme?", wollte Yukino schliesslich wissen. Es musste doch einen wirklich guten Grund haben, warum er ihr durch die beschneiten Strassen von Salvia gefolgt war. Und das mit Frosch, wo doch die Kleine so sensibel war bei Kälte.

„Sting beklagt sich wegen dem Wetter und sagt etwa jede Minute, dass er wieder Sommer will. Mir ist es zu viel geworden", sagte Rogue einfach, doch Frosch ergänzte in seiner Jacke: „Das ist eigentlich nur ein Vorwand, um mit Yukino..."  
„Halt die Klappe, Frosch", zischte er wütend, wobei seine Wangen leicht rosa geworden waren. Könnte es sein, dass er doch ihre Gefühle teilte? Aber die rosa Flecken auf seinen Wangen konnten ja auch Erfrierungen sein. Egal, Yukino war einfach froh etwas Zeit mit Rogue zu verbringen, vor allem da sie nicht auf einer Mission waren.

Lächelnd nahm sie einfach seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Die Schneeflocken fielen weiterhin vom Himmel hinab. Wie Engel, würde Sorano sagen. Yukino liebte den Schnee zwar abgöttisch, doch nichts auf der Welt war vergleichbar mit Rogue und seine Nähe.


	2. Day II - Darkness Stars

**Darkness/Stars**

 _Ein Stern kann nur in der Dunkelheit wirklich leuchten._

Rogue wusste nicht wer diesen Satz gesagt hatte. Doch während er Yukino betrachte, die neben ihm im Bett friedlich schlief, konnte er dem nur Recht geben.

Sie war sein Stern. Der Stern, der seine Schatten erhellte und ihn aufwärmen konnte. Rogue brauchte nicht viel Licht und Yukino gab ihm die perfekte Dosis.

Draussen war es stockdunkel und Neumond, nur die unzähligen Sterne am Himmel gaben etwas Licht auf die Welt. Alle schliefen sicher, wobei man sich bei Sting und Minerva nie so sicher sein konnte. Bei ihnen konnte es ziemlich heiss werden in der Nacht.

Doch seine Yukino schlief friedlich vor sich hin. Sie lächelte und abermals fragte sich Rogue, warum er sie bloss verdient hatte. Er war schon seit Jahren in sie verliebt, eigentlich seit ihrem allerersten Tag in Sabertooth. Doch bei ihrer Verbannung hatte er gar nichts gemacht. Er war nicht dazwischen gegangen, er war Yukino nicht nachgerannt. Rogue hatte sich wie ein Monster gefühlt. Die Frau, die er liebte, wurde gedemütigt und verbannt, doch er hatte nichts gemacht. Dieses Schuldgefühl hatte ihn nie losgelassen. Selbst als Sting die Stellarmagierin zurück nach Sabertooth gebracht hatte, verschwand dieses Gefühl nicht. Yukino hatte ihnen zwar vergeben, doch Rogue wollte sich selber vergeben können.

Er war so sicher gewesen, dass Yukino jemand besseres als ihn verdient hätte, nachdem er mit seiner Liebe so versagt hatte. Rogue hatte tatsächlich gedacht, dass Sting sie zu seiner Gefährtin machen würde. Schliesslich war sie ein Stern und Rogue hatte gedacht, dass ein Stirn Licht brauchen würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung – und insgeheim zu seiner Erleichterung – empfand Sting nichts für die Weisshaarige. Sein bester Freund schien viel mehr an Minerva interessiert zu sein und aus der Bettgeschichte der beiden schien sich in letzter Zeit mehr zu entwickeln.

Umso erstaunter war Rogue gewesen, dass Yukino keinen Liebeskummer deswegen hatte. Und noch mehr, dass sie in SEINER Gegenwart öfters rote Wangen bekam. Zuerst dachte er, dass es wegen des Unfalls gewesen war, als er sie unabsichtlich an die Brust gefasst hatte. Doch dies konnte nicht sein, schliesslich hatte Yukino diese rote Wangen auch VOR dem Unfall bekommen.

Mit der Zeit waren sie zu einem Team zusammen gewachsen und Rogue war langsam klar geworden, dass ein Stern nicht noch mehr Licht brauchte. Ein Stern konnte man nur in der Dunkelheit leuchten sehen. Und Rogue hatte doch noch Hoffnung bekommen, dass es zwischen ihm und Yukino vielleicht schon noch mehr werden konnte.

An dem Tag, an dem sie endlich zusammen gekommen waren, war dieses bittere Schuldgefühl auch endlich verschwunden. Wie selig und erleichtert hat er sich gefühlt. Er hatte schon immer gefunden, dass Yukino in den letzten Jahre strahlte wie ein silberner Stern. Doch seit sie ein Paar waren, strahlte sie noch mehr als je zuvor. Da war es sowieso bestätigt.

Ein Stern konnte nur in der Dunkelheit wirklich leuchten. Und die Dunkelheit braucht etwas Licht, um keine finstere Macht zu werden.

Yukino bewegte sich in ihrem Schlaf, flüsterte seinen Namen. Wie hatte Rogue auch nur einen Augenblick denken können, dass er sie nicht verdiente? Schliesslich hatte sie die ganze Zeit, seit dem Anfang niemand anderes als ihn gewollt!

Rogue küsste kurz ihre weiche Stirn und flüsterte verliebt: „Schlaf gut... mein Stern."


	3. Day III - Blue Rose

**Blue Rose**

Yukino sass an einem abgelegenen Tisch in der Gildenhalle von Sabertooth und betrachtete nachdenklich ihren Lieblingshaarschmuck, diese schlichte, hübsche blaue Rose. Diese hatte die Stellarmagierin während ihrer früheren Zeit in Sabertooth bekommen, vor ihrer Verbannung. Genauer gesagt, am Valentinstag vor genau einem Jahr...

Damals war sie noch oft allein gewesen. Da sie sich noch nicht stark genug gefühlt hatte, wollte Yukino damals nicht so auffallen. Sie wollte erst zeigen, wie stark sie war, sobald sie genug trainiert hatte. Sie hatte gedacht bei den Magischen Spielen wäre es soweit gewesen, aber... Pustekuchen.

Jedenfalls kannten sie zur damaligen Zeit so gut wie niemand richtig und schon gar nicht ihren Geschmack. Nur die kleine Frosch verbrachte ab und zu Zeit mit der Weisshaarigen. Darum war Yukino überrascht gewesen, am Valentinstag ein Päckchen vorzufinden, ohne irgendeiner Karte, in dem sich diese blaue Rose befand. Sie liebte Rosen, die Farbe Blau und schlichten, aber eleganten Haarschmuck. Wer konnte ihre Geschmäcker den so gut kennen?

Yukino kannte nur die Magier in Sabertooth und sowieso nicht gut genug. Sting fiel ohnehin schon aus, er war eher der Typ, der Geschenke von seinen Fangirls bekam und wenn, hätte er sicher nicht anonym gemacht. Es konnte auch nicht Orga gewesen sein, er war bei weitem nicht so delikat. Dobengal hätte es vielleicht sein können, wegen der Anonymität, dass passte doch zum Ninja. Doch Yukino konnte es kaum glauben, sie und Dobengal hatten so gut wie gar nichts miteinander zu tun. Und bei ihm wäre es eher ein orientalischer Fächer gewesen statt einer Haarblume. Rufus wäre bestimmt so delikat gewesen, doch auch er hätte es sicher nicht anonym gemacht, mindestens hätte er ein Gedicht dazu getan.

Yukino hoffte eigentlich, dass es womöglich Rogue gewesen war. Seit ihren Eintritt in Sabertooth klopfte ihr Herz bei seinem Anblick so laut in ihrer Brust, dass eigentlich die ganze Gilde es hören sollte. Und seit sie erfahren hatte, dass Rogue bei ihrer Verbannung sie als Nakama bezeichnet hatte, wurde ihre Schwäche für ihn nur noch grösser.

Doch Rogue konnte es auch nicht gewesen sein. Er war eher kalt und emotionslos, ausser wenn es um Frosch ging, da wärmte er etwas auf. Yukino bezweifelte wirklich, dass er etwas für sie fühlen konnte. Ein klein wenig Hoffnung hatte sie gehabt, als er sie unabsichtlich an der Brust gefasst hatte. Doch das war sicher wirklich nur ein Unfall gewesen.

Wie auch immer, das Geheimnis um der blauen Rose hatte sie nicht lösen können. Wer immer der mysteriöse Liebhaber auch war, leider konnte sie seine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Ihr Herz gehörte schon einem Mann, der es wohl nie bemerken würde...

Doch aufhören Rogue zu lieben konnte und vor allem wollte sie nicht. Seit Sting der Master von Sabertooth geworden war, bildete sie mit dem Schattendragonslayer ein Team, zu dem auch Frosch gehörte. Sie hatte Rogue besser lernen können und wenn er sie schon nicht liebte, dann hatte sie wenigstens seine Freundschaft und das war so viel mehr, als sie vor ihrer Verbannung je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Was schaust du an, Yuki-Chan?"

Yukino sah nach unten, woher das Piepsstimmchen kam. Frosch sah sie mit grossen, fragenden Augen an. Die Stellarmagierin lächelte die grüne Katze an. Frosch war vor ihrer Verbannung die erste (und fast die Einzige) gewesen in Sabertooth, die mit ihr gesprochen hat. Yukino hatte sich damals gewundert, warum eine so auf Stärke erpichte Gilde wie Sabertooth dieses verrückte Exceedmädchen als Mitglied akzeptiert hatte. Doch Frosch gehörte schliesslich zu Rogue, einer der stärksten Mitglieder der Gilde. Das hatte wohl jedem genügt, dass man den Exceed geduldet hatte.

„Weisst du Frosch, vor einem Jahr, am Valentinstag, habe ich ein Päckchen vor meiner Wohnungstür gefunden. Meine blaue Rose war da drin. Doch ich weiss bis heute nicht, wer mein heimlicher Verehrer gewesen ist. Du erinnerst dich sicher, dass ich damals ziemlich unauffällig gewesen bin und nicht bekannt. Ausserhalb der Gilde kannte ich niemanden und keiner der Jungs von Sabertooth kam dafür in Frage, da sie mich nicht genug kannten, um zu wissen welche meine Geschmäcker sind."

Frosch schaute Yukino kurz an, dann fing sie so strahlend zu lächeln wie nur sie es konnte und sagte: „Fro weiss es aber, sie war nämlich dabei. Rogue hat die Rose Yuki-Chan geschenkt!"

Vor lauter Schock wäre Yukino beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gefallen. Rogue? Es war also tatsächlich ihr heimlicher Schwarm gewesen, der ihr ihren nun Lieblingshaarschmuck geschenkt hatte? Sie konnte dies kaum glauben. Doch Frosch konnte schlecht lügen und tat es sowieso nie. Doch... das hiess doch... wie lange eigentlich empfand Rogue den nun etwas für sie?

Frosch bemerkte gar nicht wie geschockt Yukino über die Neuigkeit war, sie plapperte einfach fröhlich weiter: „Rogue mag Yuki-Chan sehr. Seit du eigentlich zum ersten Mal durch die Tore von Sabertooth eingetreten bist. Fro erinnert sich ganz genau daran. Vorher war Rogue wie immer, wenn er unter Leuten war, selbst mit Sting und Lector. So neutral und so. Doch als Yuki-Chan in die Gildenhalle eingetreten ist, war er wie verzaubert. Man merkte es ihm nicht an, doch Rogue konnte die Augen nicht von dir lassen. Seine Augen glänzten wie noch nie und Fro hat ganz genau gesehen, wie Rogue ganz kurz rote Wangen bekommen hatte. Doch der damalige Stolz von Sabertooth stand ihm in den Weg und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen konnte. Also hat er dich einfach nicht aus den Augen gelassen, sobald ihr gemeinsam in einem Raum wart. Natürlich unauffällig, doch somit konnte er erkennen, was du gerne hast und was nicht. Auch hat Rogue sich gefreut, als Fro ab und zu ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbracht hatte. Er hat Fro immer ausgefragt, wie Yuki-Chan so ist. Rogue ist total verliebt in Yuki-Chan, doch er ist leider sicher, dass er keine Chance mit dir hat. Er fühlt sich zu kalt und zu dunkel um einem Mädchen zu gefallen. Rogue war sich sicher, dass alle Mädchen auf Sting stehen. Doch am Valentinstag wollte er dir eine Freude machen. Rogue ist mit Fro in einem kleinen Laden gegangen, wo er Tage vorher eine Haarrose gesehen hatte, die Yuki-Chan sicher gefallen würde. Früh am Morgen hat Rogue die Rose eingepackt und dann vor deiner Tür gelegt. Er war überglücklich zu wissen, dass Yuki-Chan die blaue Rose von nun an jeden Tag trug."

Yukino stand immer noch unter Schock, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie, wie erleichtert ihr Herz nun war. Rogue liebte sie und das genauso lange wie sie ihn! Am liebsten wäre die Weisshaarige hochgesprungen und hätte der ganzen Welt ihre Freude mitgeteilt. Stattdessen nahm sie Frosch in die Arme und presste sie stark gegen ihre Brust. Rogue liebte sie, erwiderte ihre Gefühle... nie hatte sich Yukino so stark, so glücklich gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Oh... Fro hätte das eigentlich für sich behalten sollen..."

Fragend sah Yukino die kleine grüne Katze in ihren Armen an, die plötzlich schuldbewusst und ziemlich verlegen wirkte.

„Rogue hat Fro verboten irgendjemand zu sagen, dass er Yuki-Chan mag, sonst gäbe es Schokoladenentzug. Er wollte, dass es geheim blieb, darum hat er Yuki-Chan nie gesagt, dass er ihr die Rose geschenkt hat. Rogue wird sicher böse auf Fro sein."

„Wegen was sollte ich böse auf dich sein, Frosch?"

Beide Mädchen, Mensch und Katze, drehten sich erschrocken um. Es war Rogue, der wie immer unauffällig aufgetaucht war, wie ein Schatten. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und sah die beiden an.

Frosch quiekte erschrocken, als sie ihren Partner sah und fing abermals an zu plappern: „Fro hat Yuki-Chan gesagt, dass du ihr die blaue Rose geschenkt hast, doch bitte kein Schokoladenentzug! Yuki-Chan fragte sich, wer ihr die Rose geschenkt und Fro wollte helfen, also hat sie gesagt, wer es war. Fro hat es nicht mit Absicht getan, also bitte kein Schokoladenentzug!"

Rogue blickte seinen Exceed nur an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Yukino. Tatsächlich waren seine Wangen leicht rot geworden und er rieb sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Yukino hatten den Schattendragonslayer noch nie so gesehen, es war fast ein wenig unheimlich. Doch das war ihr egal, zu wissen, dass ihr heimlicher Schwarm ihre Gefühle teilte, machte sie so glücklich wie noch nie.

Liebevoll stellte sie Frosch auf dem Tisch und ging langsam auf Rogue zu, um ihre Armen hinter seinem Nacken zu verschränken. Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen wurde durch ihre Geste so rot, dass er Erzas Haarfarbe in den Schatten legte. Yukino kicherte liebevoll, es war so ungewohnt Rogue verlegen zu sehen. Sie hatte wirklich eine starke Wirkung auf ihn.

„Vielen Dank für die Rose, Rogue", flüsterte die Weisshaarige, bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte. Rogue blieb einen Augenblick lang wie erstarrt, bevor er zögernd seine Arme um ihre Taille legte und den Kuss erwiderte. Wie lange hatte Yukino darauf gewartet? Eigentlich hatte die Stellarmagierin sich es niemals erhofft. Doch nun war dies vorbei, sie konnte endlich ihre Liebe erleben.

„Also doch kein Schokoladenentzug?"


	4. Day IV - Magic

**Magic**

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Es geht einfach nicht!", schrie Sting verzweifelt aus und donnerte seinen Kopf gegen seinem Büro, was die wertvollen Teetassen auf dem kleinen Versammlungstisch gefährlich klirren liess. Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Minerva und die Exceeds sahen ihn irritiert an, während Rogue einfach die Augen verdrehte. Was hatte der Master den schon wieder?

Sting hatte seit langem darauf bestanden, dass die bekanntesten Mitglieder von Sabertooth und die Exceeds sich jeden Sonntag in seinem Büro trafen, um gemütlich mit Tee und Gebäck beisammen zu sitzen und friedlich miteinander zu reden. Doch "friedlich" war zumindest in Stings Wörterbuch ein Synonym von "wir reden heftig über ein bestimmtes Thema und ich habe immer Recht". Beim ersten Mal hatte Sting geklagt, dass er als Master keine Zeit mehr hatte auf Missionen zu gehen und er somit niemals lernen konnte wie man Natsu besiegte. Und letzte Woche war es gewesen, dass Rogue und Yukino anscheinend im Bett viel wilder waren als Sting und Minerva, was der Blonde als "Zerstörung meines perfekten Bildes als sexy Drache" bezeichnet hatte. Was immer das auch bedeute.

„Na schön, was nervt dich dieses Mal so sehr, dass du wieder den Gesprächsfaden verloren hast?", fragte Minerva gelassen zu ihrem Freund, während sie ihre Tasse elegant zu ihren Lippen führte.

„Sting-Kun, du musst dich nicht aufregen, bei deinem letzten Kampf gegen Natsu hast du doch gewonnen", sagte Lector tröstend.

„Fro denkt das auch."

„Es hat doch rein gar nichts damit zu tun!", murrte Sting, der heute Morgen anscheinend mit dem linken Bein aufgestanden war. Hatte er mit Minerva keine wilde Nacht verbracht?

„Willst du etwa immer noch, dass wir in Salvia etwas Ähnliches veranstalten, wie die Fantasia in Magnolia? Soweit ich mich erinnere genügen doch unsere Theateraufführungen, die wir zu jeder Sonnenwende veranstalten", erwiderte Rufus ruhig, worauf Orga erwiderte: „Beim Stück von _Lady Arabella_ war sogar die Prinzessin mit ihrem Alten und dem weissen Bodyguard gekommen, was'n is' den das Problem?"

„Fro denkt das auch."

„Meine Magie", brummte Sting mit verschränkten Armen und Schmollmund, was eine Welle der Überraschung auf die Anwesenden herbrachte. Das hatten sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Seine Magie? Was störte ihn den nun mit seiner Magie?

„Bist du nicht mehr glücklich ein Dragonslayer zu sein, oder was ist los?", fragte Yukino sanft, jedoch mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Schätzchen, was ist das Element meiner Magie?", fragte Sting und sah dabei so todernst aus, dass Rogue unter anderen Umständen gelacht hätte. Wenn diese Frage wirklich rhetorisch gemeint wäre und sein bester Freund Yukino nicht SCHÄTZCHEN genannt hätte.

„Licht, wieso?", gab stattdessen Frosch die Antwort. Sting nickte und stellte somit eine weitere Frage: „Und was ist Minervas Magie?"

„Ich denke, du weisst genau, dass eine Art Spherenmagie beherrsche. Hoffentlich war diese Frage rhetorisch gemeint", sagte Minerva ruhig, doch die Vene an ihrer Stirn zeigte genau, dass sie vom Verhalten ihres festen Freundes langsam genervt war.

„Versteht ihr alle den nicht? Rogues Element ist Schatten, also grob betrachtet Dunkelheit. Und Yukino hat eine Magie, die mit Sternen zu tun hat", erklärte der Lichtdragonslayer langsam, während er sich an der Nase strich. Wie um sich zu beruhigen.

„Sting, ich denke Yukino und ich wissen genau, welche Magie wir beherrschen", murmelte Rogue mit neutraler Stimme. Doch innerlich brannte er darauf zu wissen, was den Sting nun meinte. So dumm der Grund auch sein möge, der Blonde sagte nichts einfach grundlos.

„Dunkelheit und Sterne sind komplette Gegenteile. Man kann sie doch gut gemeinsam verbinden! Sie sind komplementär! Doch zwischen Licht und Sphere gibt es keine Verbindung! Sie sind kein Gegenteil, nicht einmal Gemeinsamkeiten haben sie!"

„Ach so… äh, was?", kam Orgas überaus kluge Reaktion. Rufus hingegen presste ruhig ein Taschentuch vor sein Gesicht und bei genauem hinhören merkte man, dass er kicherte. Yukino und Lector prusteten los, Minerva lächelte amüsiert und Rogue presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um kein Lachanfall zu bekommen. Das war also sein Problem dieser Woche? Es klang einfach so absurd, dass man meinen könnte, diese Aussage käme von Natsu.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Schaut mal, zum Beispiel, dieser Cobra von Crime Sorciere und seine Kinana haben beide Magien, die mit Gift zu tun haben. Zwar kein komplettes Gegenteil, doch ihre Magien basieren auf ein gleiches Element. Jeder Dragonslayer hat eine Magie, die sich gut mit deren ihres Partners verbinden kann, nur ich nicht!"

„Komplementäre Magien haben doch nichts mit einer Beziehung zweier Menschen zu tun", sagte Minerva „Die Elemente von Natsus und Lucys Magien haben doch auch keine Verbindung."

„Naja, grob betrachtet eigentlich schon, schliesslich sind Sterne irgendwie aus Feuer… Bin schon still", sagte Lector rasch, als die Schwarzhaarige ihn gefährlich anstarrte. Sie hasste es, wenn man ihr widersprach und eine ihrer Reden unterbrach.

„Gajeel-Kun und Levy-Chan sind sehr glücklich zusammen, obwohl Eisen und Wörter eigentlich gar nichts miteinander zu tun haben", sagte Yukino tröstend.

„Auss'rdem, Laxus und seine Zigeunerin da brauch'n dies auch nich'. Blitz und Karten haben auch nix miteinander zu tun", brummte Orga, während er einen Schluck Tee trank. Rogue fand es ziemlich irritierend, diese zierliche Tasse aus feinstem Porzellan in den riesigen, groben Händen des Godslayers zu sehen. Ein Wunder, dass er bisher noch keine kaputt gemacht hatte.

Sting blickte nur sprachlos drein. Er hatte anscheinend die Dinge nie unter diesem Blickwinkel angesehen. Rogue hatte sogar den Verdacht, dass es ihm eigentlich egal war, dass seine Magie nicht mit jener Minervas verbindbar war. Sting hatte immer diese Angewohnheit gehabt sich über etwas zu klagen, was ihm eigentlich egal war. Das tat er vor allem, wenn er sich mit jemanden gestritten hatte und schliesslich zum Schluss gekommen war, dass er Unrecht hatte. Natürlich würde der Lichtdragonslayer so etwas nie zugeben, also beklagte er sich wohl über Etwas, um sich davon abzulenken.

„Aber trotzdem. Es muss wirklich toll sein, wenn zwei Liebende komplementäre Magien haben", brummte Sting trotzdem. Rogue grinste in sich hinein. Sein bester Freund hasste es einfach, wenn es ruhig zu und her ging. Der Blonde war einfach für alles bereit, das etwas Heftiges und Lautes bringen konnte, sollte es auch nur Sekunden dauern.

„Naja, selbst wenn Yukino keine Stellarmagierin wäre, trotz allem bliebe sie mein Stern", sagte Rogue ruhig, wobei er sich nicht davon abhalten konnte seine Gefährtin anzulächeln. Yukino lächelte strahlend zurück. Rogue sagte selten etwas Romantisches in der Öffentlichkeit, sollte es auch indirekt sein. Selbst wenn sie alleine waren hielt er sich zurück, wobei die Gesten ihm viel einfacher fielen als Worte.

Die Weisshaarige setzte sich auf seinem Schoss und legte verliebt ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern. Rufus und Minerva sahen höflich weg, wobei die Schwarzhaarige lächelte, während Sting und Orga brummten, sie sollten sich doch ein Zimmer aussuchen.

„Moral des Tages", sagte Lector feierlich, „die Art der Magie hat mit einer Beziehung zwischen zwei Wesen rein gar nichts zu tun!"

„Fro denkt das auch."

„Äh, ich denke nicht, dass du genau weisst, über was wir geredet haben…", murmelte Lector leise zu seiner Sitznachbarin.

„Fro denkt das auch."


	5. Day V - Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate**

Während die Milch in der Pfanne langsam kochte, strich Yukino über ihren runden Bauch. Bald würde es soweit sein. In zwei Monaten würde sie Mutter werden. Ein wenig Angst hatte die Stellarmagierin jedoch schon vor der Geburt. Es war ihr erstes Kind, Rogues Kind, das sie unter dem Herzen trug. Bei jeder Frau konnte die Geburt anders verlaufen. Minerva hatte ihren kleinen Apollon innerhalb einer Stunde zur Welt gebracht, beinahe schmerzlos. Sorano hingegen war bei Tenshis Geburt vor den Schmerzen ohnmächtig geworden. Yukino fürchtete, dass es ihr gleich ergehen würde.

Ein Zischen riss sie aus ihren besorgten Gedanken. Die Milch war fertig. Zufrieden hob die Weisshaarige die Pfanne vom Herd und goss die heisse Milch in ihre Tasse, wo sie schon zwei Löffel Schokoladenpulver getan hatte. Heisse Schokolade hatte immer einen beruhigenden Effekt auf Yukino, während ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie sogar noch grössere Lust darauf bekommen.

Die Stellarmagierin machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich, mit der Tasse heisser Schokolade und den kürzlich erschienenen Roman von Lucy Heartfillia. Yukino trank gierig einen Schluck, achtete nicht auf ihre verbrannte Zunge und genoss den süssen Geschmack des Kakaos, der in ihrem Hals hinab glitt. Zwar begann sie das Buch zu lesen, jedoch konnte die Weisshaarige sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Bald schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen an den vergangenen drei Jahren.

Zuerst kam die Neuigkeit mit Soranos Schwangerschaft und der anschliessenden Geburt von Tenshi. Yukino war sehr glücklich, dass ihre grosse Schwester auch die Chance bekommen hatte zu lieben, zudem verstanden sich Rogue und Sawyer wirklich gut. Doch als sie ihre kleine Nichte zum allerersten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte, hatte die Weisshaarige begonnen, sich wieder nach einer Familie zu sehnen. Zwar war Sabertooth selber eine grosse Familie, wie jede wirkliche Gilde. Doch Yukino hatte sich seit Tenshis Geburt nach einer Familie mit Vater, Mutter und Kinder gesehnt. Sie war fast ein bisschen neidisch gewesen, als sie Sorano und Sawyer so glücklich mit Tenshi gesehen hatte. Doch sie gönnte ihnen dieses Glück von ganzem Herzen, da beide lange Zeit in der Misere gelebt hatten.

Yukino nahm noch einen Schluck. Lange hatte sie nicht warten müssen, bis Rogue nach einem romantischen Abendessen unter den Sternen sie gebeten hatte, seine Frau zu werden. Lächelnd erinnerte sich die Weisshaarige an ihrem Verlobungsring. Er war schlicht, aus Silber mit einem einfachen Saphir, der zu einer Rose geschliffen wurde. Natürlich hatte sie seinen Antrag angenommen. Zwar war die Hochzeit mehr oder weniger problemlos abgelaufen, wobei man diesbezüglich nie sicher sein konnte wenn Fairy Tail und Sabertooth (und ein Grossteil der anderen Gilden) dabei waren. Vor allem beim Werfen des Brautstrausses hatte es natürlich eine Prügelei in der Reihen der meisten Frauen gegeben. Fast hatte es ausgesehen wie in einem Kleiderladen während dem Ausverkauf.

Die Weisshaarige kicherte und trank ein wenig von ihrer heisser Schokolade. Schlussendlich hatte keine der Frauen den Strauss fangen können. Es war Laxus Dreyar gewesen, der die Blumen etwas verloren angestarrt hatte, unter der Heiterkeit der Hochzeitsgäste, während Cana Alberona extrem bleich geworden war und Gildarts Clive fuchsteufelswild, während Master Makarov zu Tränen gerührt war und irgendetwas wie „endlich Urenkel", gemurmelt hatte.

Doch seit diesem Tag war die Stellarmagierin Rogues Frau geworden. Yukino Cheney. Sie fand, dass dies sehr gut klang. Seither war Sting beim Thema Hochzeit schwer ansprechbar. Minerva und er waren nicht verheiratet und der Lichtdragonslayer war der Meinung, dass sie beide nicht mehr heiraten konnten, schliesslich hatten sie ein Kind vor der Hochzeit gezeugt. Wenn man allerdings beobachtete, wie Sting sich verhielt, wenn er vor einem Laden mit Hochzeitskleider oder ein Juweliergeschäft ging, konnte man seiner Aussage nicht wirklich Glauben schenken.

Und in zwei Monaten würde Familie Cheney einen Neuzugang bekommen, wenn alles gut verlaufen wird. Yukino trank noch einen Schluck um sich zu beruhigen. Rogue freute sich auf das Kind und auch sie war froh endlich eine Mutter zu werden. Sorano wartete sogar ungeduldig darauf Tante zu werden. Die Stellarmagierin kicherte. Als sie ihre Schwester seit jahrelanger Trennung wiedergesehen hatte und diese dann erfuhr, dass sie einen festen Freund hatte, hatte die Magierin von Crime Sorciere ihre Schwester bedrängt und gebettelt, sie endlich zu einer Tante zu machen. Doch schlussendlich war Sorano vor Yukino Mutter geworden. Und bereute es nicht.

Yukino wusste nicht, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sein würde. Jedenfalls war sie sich sicher, dass es keine Zwillinge sein würde (oder mehr…). Ihr Bauch war bei weitem nicht so riesig wie der von Cana, als diese mit Rai und Cornelia schwanger gewesen war. Schnell nahm sie noch einen Schluck von ihrer heissen Schokolade. Sie war schrecklich nervös wegen der Geburt, doch wahrscheinlich war es bei jeder Frau so während der ersten Schwangerschaft. Yukino erinnerte sich noch zu gut, was für ein Nervenbündel Sorano gewesen war, als sie Tenshi noch unter ihrem Herzen getragen hatte. Minerva war wohl die Ausnahme. Als sie noch mit Apollon schwanger gewesen war, hatte sie so gut die Ruhe bewahrt, dass man eigentlich denken könnte, Sting hätte die Schwangerschaftssymptome gehabt.

Yukino trank noch einen Schluck von ihrem heissen Kakao. Wann würde Rogue zurück kommen? Zwar waren sie ein Team, doch als schwangere Frau durfte die Weisshaarige keine Missionen durchführen, ausser den einfachsten für unter 100 Juwelen und Yukino hatte keine Lust diese zu tun. Rogue hingegen nahm seit ihrer Schwangerschaft ziemlich gefährliche Missionen an, die jedoch die höchsten Belohnungen hatten. Er wollte ein gutes Leben für seine Familie und arbeitete hartnäckig daran, doch Yukino hatte immer Angst um ihn, wenn er lange wegblieb. Doch er war stark und sie vertraute ihm, ihre Angst drängte sie einfach weg. Was leider nicht immer gehen konnte. Während sie weitere Schlücke von ihrer heisser Schokolade nahm, fielen ihr langsam die Augen zu.

 **Xxx**

Als Rogue kurz darauf nach Hause kam, lächelte er gerührt als er seine Frau schlafend auf dem Sofa entdeckte. Mit Lucys Roman auf der Brust liegend und eine Tasse auf dem Tischchen daneben. Vom Geruch her erkannte er, dass Yukino sich wieder heisse Schokolade gemacht hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte amüsiert auf. Yukino und Frosch liebten heisse Schokolade, wenn auch eher aus verschiedenen Gründen. Dieses Getränk konnte seine Frau beruhigen, vor allem jetzt während ihrer allerersten Schwangerschaft. Frosch hingegen liebte heisse Schokolade, weil… naja, sein Exceed liebte eigentlich alles, was süss war.

Leise legte seinen Reisesack auf dem Boden, in einer Ecke, und setzte sich langsam auf das Sofa, neben Yukino, eine Hand auf ihren runden Bauch legend. Auch er war nervös Vater zu werden. Rogue war nicht sicher, ob diese Rolle für ihn gemacht war. Und wenn er Sting ansah, wie dieser sich mit seinem Sohn verhielt, hatte er glatt noch mehr Zweifel.

„Rogue? Fro möchte eine heisse Schokolade."

Frosch hatte sich auf den Schoss ihres Dragonslayers gesetzt und starrte ihn abwartend an. Rogue verdrehte genervt die Augen, doch stand trotzdem auf. Eigentlich machte es ihn glücklich, wenn Frosch und Yukino ihn mit ihren grossen, bittenden Augen erweichen konnten. Doch das würde er sicher niemals zugeben, Sting würde dies sicher zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Zum Beispiel, um durch Frosch oder Yukino Rogue dazu zwingen, seine Pflichten als Master an seiner Stelle zu erledigen.

Ruhig ging er in die Küche, um etwas heisse Schokolade zu machen. Yukinos Tasse nahm er gleich mit, um sie wieder aufzufüllen. Doch er kochte Milch für drei. Rogue mochte generell allgemein Süsses nicht unbedingt, doch seit er mit Yukino zusammen war scheute er nicht davon, süsser Kakao zu trinken oder ähnliche Getränke.

Das würde ein angenehmer Abend werden. Sie drei (fast vier, wenn man das noch ungeborene Baby mitzählte) mit je einer Tasse heisser Schokolade.


	6. Day VI - Frosch

**Frosch**

Auf einer Kommode sass eine grüne Katze mit einem rosaroten Froschanzug, das liebevoll ein Familienbild betrachte, auf dem fünf Personen zu sehen waren...

Rogue und Yukino so glücklich miteinander zu sehen war eine grosse Freude für Frosch. Sie war richtig stolz und glücklich, dass ihr Partner so eine wundervolle Freundin in der Stellarmagierin gefunden hatte. Rogue hatte zwar Frosch um etwas Zärtlichkeit und Licht zu bringen, doch das kleine Exceedmädchen war schon früh der Meinung gewesen, der Schwarzhaarige jemanden zum lieben brauchte.

Als Sting und Rogue noch Kinder gewesen sind, war dies eigentlich nie ein Problem gewesen. Damals gab es nur die Zwillingsdrachen und deren fliegende Katzen, Lector und Frosch. Doch mit der Zeit wurden die beiden Dragonslayer älter und Frosch hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Partner eigentlich jemanden mehr brauchte als nur Sting, Lector und natürlich sie selber. Das grüne Exceedmädchen hatte schon öfters von der Wahren Liebe gehört, doch sie wusste nicht, wo man finden konnte und wie man es erkannte. Sting hatte zwar schon damals zahlreiche Affären und One-Night-Stands, doch Frosch wusste nicht, was dies bedeutete. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es eigentlich nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte.

Frosch hatte damals, während der Zeit des alten Sabertooth, natürlich niemanden gefragt, was denn Liebe sei. Damals ging es nur um Stärke und die grüne Katze hatte schon geahnt, dass es ein Fehler sein würde, den damaligen Mitgliedern nach Wahrer Liebe zu fragen. Nicht mal Rogue, doch bei ihm war es anders. Frosch wollte doch Rogues Wahre Liebe finden und wenn sie ihn danach gefragt hätte, hätte er sicher nicht verstanden warum sie dies wissen wollte. Und wenn sie es ihm erklärt hätte, hätte der Schattendragonslayer ihr damals gesagt, dass es unnötig wäre, schliesslich hatte er sie.

Frosch hatte also gut überlegt, wie sie Rogue eine Freundin finden konnte. Das kleine Exceedmädchen war schliesslich zum Schluss gekommen, dass dieses Mädchen für sie eine "Mama" sein sollte. Also hatte Frosch Mädchen beobachten, die dafür in Frage kommen konnten. Leider war dies nie der Fall gewesen. Stings Eroberungen kamen sowieso nicht in Frage. Erstens gehörten sie zu Sting, zweitens waren sie viel zu anhänglich und laut. Ausserdem hatte Frosch irgendwie Angst vor ihnen, obwohl diese Mädchen gar nicht unheimlich aussahen und es auch nicht waren.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem Yukino Sabertooth beitrat. Frosch fand sie sofort anders als andere Mädchen. Schüchtern, nostalgisch, doch irgendwie glänzend wie ein Stern. Doch vor allem war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass Yukino DAS Mädchen für Rogue war. Frosch würde nie vergessen, wie anders Rogue gewesen war, als er Yukino zum allerersten Mal gesehen hatte. Seine Augen hatten geglänzt, es war als ob etwas Wundervolles geboren wurde. Frosch hatte das Gefühl, dass Rogue seine Traumfrau gefunden hatte. Die kleine grüne Katze hatte damals ein wenig Zeit mit Yukino verbracht, um sie besser kennen zu lernen und entscheiden, ob sie eine gute "Mama" für sie sein konnte. Und dem war auch so.

Yukino verwöhnte liebend gern das Exceedmädchen und verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihr. Als sie erwähnte, dass ihre Magie mit Sternen zu tun hatte, war Frosch euphorisch geworden. Sterne! Was gab es besseres als Sterne, um etwas Licht in Rogues Schattenwelt zu bringen? Doch zu ihrer Freude schien der Schwarzhaarige wirklich an Yukino zu hängen. Wenn Frosch mal Zeit mit der Weisshaarigen verbracht hatte, fragte der Dragonslayer sein Exceed immer aus, wie dieses Mädchen dann so war. Er machte sich grosse Sorgen um sie, weil er sie zu sanft fand für Sabertooths damalige Philosophie und seine Augen strahlten immer auf, wenn die Stellarmagierin in einem Raum auftauchte.

Natürlich blieb er bei seiner neutralen Maske, doch Frosch kannte ihn gut genug um seine Emotionen zu erahnen. Es gab Zeichen, die nicht trügen konnten. Hatte Rogue nicht heimlich und anonym Yukino am Valentinstag eine wunderschöne blaue Rose geschenkt, die sie nun jeden Tag trug? Frosch hatte nie richtig verstehen können, warum ihr Freund seine Gefühle für die Weisshaarige für sich behielt. Vielleicht war es normal?

Danach kam Yukinos Niederlage gegen Kagura und ihre Verbannung. Frosch war tottraurig gewesen, sie mochte die Stellarmagierin wirklich sehr. Ausserdem hatte das grüne Exceedmädchen Angst gehabt, dass Rogue seine Wahre Liebe nun für immer verloren hatte und die bösen Schatten ihn dann besser kontrollieren würden. Zwar hatte er Yukino als Kameradin anerkannt und Frosch versprochen mit ihr zu bleiben, doch sein Exceed hatte befürchtet, dass der Verlust von Yukino schwere Konsequenzen auf den Dragonslayer haben würde. Sein böses Ich aus der Zukunft, das während der Dracheninvasion aufgetaucht war, hatte diese Sorge leider umso mehr bestätigt.

Doch schliesslich ging es wieder bergauf. Yukino auf Stings Wunsch hin zurück nach Sabertooth. Und da der Lichtdragonslayer als neuer Master nicht mehr auf Missionen gehen konnte (der Grund war viel zu kompliziert für das Exceedmädchen), bildete Yukino nun ein Team mit Rogue und Frosch. Die kleine Katze hatte mit Freude beobachtet, wie die beiden schliesslich näher gekommen sind, um schlussendlich ein wunderschönes Paar zu werden. Das hatte ein Fest gegeben, auch wenn Sting etwas beleidigt war, dass Rogue sich ein Mädchen geschnappt hatte, ohne vorher seinen besten Freund um Rat zu fragen.

Soviel war seit der allerersten Begegnung mit Yukino geschehen. Zum Beispiel hatte sie ihre Schwester Sorano wieder gefunden, die seither von Frosch als "Tante" angesehen wurde. Yukino und Rogue hatten geheiratet und zwei Töchter bekommen. Die hübsche kleine Hoshi und Nyx, die gerade erst ein paar Monate alt war. Frosch war stolz auf ihre kleine Familie. Sie hatte nur gewollt, dass Rogue glücklich war. Und das war er nun. Vom emotionslosen Dragonslayer des alten Sabertooth war ein ruhiger, liebevoller Mann geworden. Sein Charakter hatte sich nicht verändert, doch er war durch Yukino offener geworden. Das war das Wichtigste für Frosch und sie bereute nichts.

Frosch streichelte ehrfürchtig ein Familienbild, das auf einer Kommode im Wohnzimmer thronte. Darauf war die ganze Familie Cheney zu sehen. Rogue, Yukino, die beiden Töchtern Hoshi und Nyx. Und nicht zu vergessen eine grüne, fliegende Katze, das einen rosaroten Froschanzug trug. Frosch lächelte. Sie fünf bildeten wirklich eine tolle Familie in ihren Augen. Acht eigentlich, wenn man noch Sorano, deren Gefährten Sawyer und die kleine Tenshi mitzählte.

Rogue hatte die Wahre Liebe in Yukino finden können, nie mehr würden die bösen Schatten versuchen ihn zu kontrollieren. Ein silberner Stern war nun immer da, um ihm genug Licht zu schenken, das seine Dunkelheit erhellte.

Frosch hatte nun lernen können, was die Wahre Liebe ist. Sie sah es, wenn sie Rogue und Yukino beobachtete. Ein solches Glück konnte man nicht bei jeder Person finden. Sondern nur bei der Person, die man mehr liebte als sich selbst, deren Glück einem glücklich machen konnte, selbst wenn diese Person mit jemanden anderes zusammen war.

„Frosch?"

Klitzekleine Finger zogen leicht an Froschs Schwanz, der fröhlich von der Kommode hinab baumelte. Das kleine Exceedmädchen lächelte die Person an, die dies getan hatte. Hoshi, zum Fressen niedlich mit ihren schneeweissen Löckchen und den rubinroten Augen.

„Mama sagt, dass das Essen bald fertig ist. Komm, sonst wird es kalt, hat Papa gesagt."

„Fro denkt das auch", kicherte die grüne Katze, bevor sie Hoshi hinterher zur Küche folgte. Yukino war zwar nicht so eine talentierte Köchin wie Minerva, doch das Essen war immer sehr gut.

Das war die Familie Cheney... und dazu gehörte einfach die grüne, fliegende Katze im rosaroten Froschkostüm.


	7. Day VII - Our Future

**Our Future**

Als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte sich Yukino ihre Zukunft vollkommen anders vorgestellt. Damals hatten sie und ihre Schwester eigentlich einen klassischen Kleinmädchenwunsch gehabt. Ein Mann, Kinder, glückliches Leben. Naja, eigentlich nur fast. Sorano liebte Engel und wollte einer werden. Yukino hingegen hatte schon damals eine riesige Schwäche für Sterne gehabt und kindlich naiv wie sie gewesen war, wollte sie einer werden.

Mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern und Soranos Verschwinden wurde diese Zukunftsvision jedoch zerstört. Yukino hatte sich damals eine schreckliche Zukunft vorgestellt, wo sie in ein schreckliches Waisenhaus kam oder als arme Zofe von reichen Leuten misshandelt wurde. Zum Glück kam es nicht dazu. Das kleine Mädchen hatte von einer Magie gehört, die mit Sternen zu tun hatte. Sie beschloss diese zu erlernen um stärker zu werden, damit sie genug Kraft hatte um nach Sorano zu suchen.

Am Anfang war Yukino nur eine unabhängige, reisende Magierin gewesen, bis sie schliesslich von diesen Magiergilden gehört hatte. Sie beschloss sich einer von denen anzuschliessen, um besser nach Sorano zu suchen. Damals war Sabertooth die stärkste Magiergilde und für Yukino war dies die beste Möglichkeit, um ihre Suche besser zu organisieren. Doch damals musste man ein Mitglied bekämpfen und besiegen um überhaupt bei den Tigern aufgenommen zu werden. Sie hatte schrecklich hart trainiert, bevor sie gegen Dobengal gekämpft hatte. Fast hätte sie verloren, doch zum Glück hatte sie dennoch siegen können. Die erdrückende Stimmung um stärker zu werden war zwar unangenehm gewesen, doch anfangs hatte sie noch Hoffnung auf eine glückliche Zukunft gehabt. Sie würde ihre Schwester wiederfinden, beide würden zu den stärksten Magierinnen in Sabertooth gehören und vielleicht... vielleicht hätte Rogue ein Auge auf sie geworfen...

Doch leider kam dann ihre Niederlage gegen Kagura und am Abend diese erniedrigende Verbannung. Yukino hasste es sich daran zu erinnern, doch leider waren diese Ereignisse schwer zu vergessen. Sie hatten sich so gut wie in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Damals hatte sie wieder eine recht dunkle Vorstellung von ihrer Zukunft gehabt und die Dracheninvasion hatte dies nur noch weiter verstärkt. Vor allem hatte die Weisshaarige Angst um Rogue gehabt, den Mann den sie heimlich geliebt hatte. Den Zukunft-Rogue, gegen den sie alle kämpfen musste, hatte nichts mehr von jenem der Gegenwart gehabt. Und Yukino hatte nichts davon im Rogue der Zukunft erkennen können, er hatte nichts mehr vom Mann gehabt, den sie liebte. Die Weisshaarige hatte damals schreckliche Angst um die Zukunft gehabt. Konnte der Verlust von geliebten Personen wirklich so schrecklich und schmerzhaft sein, dass die komplette Persönlichkeit verändert wurde? Würde sie auch so werden, falls ihre Schwester doch tot war? Und wie konnte dies diesem Rogue aus der Zukunft passiert sein? Noch hatte sie so eine dunkle Vorstellung der Zukunft gehabt.

Doch zum Glück wurde die Schlacht gewonnen und durch ihre Rückkehr nach Sabertooth hatte Yukino wieder eine hellere Zukunft sehen können. Als sie schliesslich endlich mit Rogue zusammen gekommen war, kam wieder der Traum einer Familie zum Vorschein, doch dieses Mal war es klarer und erfüllbar gewesen. Doch wo sie als Kind noch ungeduldig auf die Erfüllung dieses Wunsches war, wollte sie sich mit ihrem Dragonslayer Zeit lassen und die einfache Zeit als Paar geniessen.

Dies bereute Yukino bis heute nicht. Sie bereute es nicht, dass sie und Rogue sich Zeit gelassen hatten mit ihrer Beziehung. Welche schöne Zeiten hatten sie erlebt, ihre Liebe hatte sich über die Jahren immer mehr verstärkt. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Yukino auch ihre geliebte Schwester wieder gefunden. Auch wenn Sorano eine kriminelle Vergangenheit hatte und nun in Crime Sorciere für ihre Taten büsste, Yukino hatte es ohne grossen Schwierigkeiten akzeptiert. Sie war glücklich ihre Schwester lebend und einigermassen glücklich zu wissen. In der Hoffnung, dass Sorano bald offiziell freigesprochen wurde.

Mit der Zeit war ihre Schwester schwanger geworden und somit war Tenshi in Yukinos Leben gekommen. Sie liebte ihre kleine Nichte abgöttisch und war so glücklich, dass Sorano mit Sawyer die gleiche Liebe erfahren durfte, wie sie es mit Rogue tat. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ihr Drache ihr schliesslich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte...

Glücklich streichelte Yukino ihren silbernen Ehering, während Frosch auf ihrem Schoss schlief und ihre beiden Töchtern im Garten spielten, was die junge Mutter von ihrem Liegestuhl gut beobachten konnte. Nyx versuchte gerade zum ersten Mal zu laufen, doch es wollte noch nicht funktionieren. Hoshi half ihrer kleinen Schwester dabei, in dem sie die kleine Schwarzhaarige auf zwei Beine stehend hielt. Doch Nyx liess sich dabei lieber herum tragen.

Hoshi und Nyx Cheney... ihre beiden geliebten, vielversprechende Töchter. Yukino hatte nun die Familie, die sie sich eigentlich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Einen wundervollen und liebenden Ehemann, zwei reizende kleine Mädchen. Ihre Schwester, deren Lebensgefährte und ihre niedliche kleine Nichte. Nicht zu vergessen Frosch, die ja sowieso zur Familie gehörte. Zwar war es nicht das normale Familienleben, das sie sich als kleines Kind vorgestellt hatte. Es war viel mehr als das.

Während sie Frosch auf ihrem Schoss streichelte, lächelte sie glücklich, während sie ihren beiden Töchtern zusah. Die Jüngere schaffte es immer noch nicht auf zwei Beinen zu stehen, doch die Ältere gab nicht auf und hob ihre kleine Schwester immer wieder hoch. Hoshi, die diese rote Augen von ihrem Vater und die weisse Haare von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, war schon immer die ruhigere der Mädchen gewesen. In Sachen Höflichkeit machte sie schon ihrer Kusine Tenshi Konkurrenz, die in diesem Bereich der Bedeutung ihres Namens wirklich alle Ehre machte. Ein Wunder bei ihren Eltern. Jedenfalls war Hoshi schon mit ihren drei Jahren liebevoll und friedlich, ein wirklich braves Mädchen, wenn auch ziemlich ehrgeizig um die Stellarmagie perfekt beherrschen zu können. Nyx hingegen, die Yukinos braune Augen und Rogues schwarze Haare geerbt hatte, war zwar erst 18 Monate alt, doch obwohl sie ruhig blieb, versprach sie eine wilde Persönlichkeit zu bekommen. Die Kleine schaffte es nicht längere Zeit an einem Ort zu bleiben, vor allem ruhig. Immer wieder krabbelte sie von einer Ecke zur anderen, sie war sogar schon mehrmals aus ihrem Babypark geflohen, weiss der Geier wie sie dies tat. Rogue und Yukino hielten Nyx stets im Auge, in der Gilde behielt die Stellarmagierin ihre Tochter stets in der Trage. Doch auch wenn sie wegen ihrer jüngeren Tochter stets auf Trab war, Yukino liebte Hoshi und Nyx so stark, wie sie nur Rogue liebte.

Zwei muskulöse Arme umarmten sie von hinten und rissen sie somit aus ihren Gedanken. Liebevoll presste die Weisshaarige diese fester gegen sich.

„Was wollte Sting dieses Mal?", fragte Yukino leise.

„Er hatte wieder Panik bekommen wegen der nächsten Versammlung der Gildenmaster. Seit Apollon einen wackelnden Zahn hat getraut Sting nicht wegzugehen, damit er dabei sein kann, wenn sein Sohn den ersten Zahn verliert. Er wollte, dass ich als Stellvertretung hingehe", erklang Rogues warme, ruhige Stimme. Yukino kicherte leicht und fragte dann: „Und was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Nichts, Minerva ist mir zuvor gekommen. Entweder würde er zur Versammlung gehen oder sie würde eine Woche lang... ähm... ihre Seite des Ehebettes leer lassen."

„Und Sting würde dies natürlich sicher nicht zwei Tage aushalten können, so wie ich ihn kenne", kicherte seine Frau leise. Sie presste die Arme ihres Drachens fester gegen sich und genoss einfach seine Nähe. Dieser Moment war einfach perfekt...

„Mama, Papa! Guckt Nyx an!", schrie plötzlich Hoshi aufgeregt. Yukino schlug die Augen auf und sah überrascht, wie ihre jüngere Tochter unsicher einen wackeligen Schritt vor den anderen machte. Nyx hatte tatsächlich gelernt zu laufen!

Rogue war genauso überrascht und glücklich wie sie seine jüngste Tochter zu sehen, wie sie ihre ersten Schritte tat. Langsam kniete er zu Boden und breitete leicht die Arme aus. Nyx verstand die Geste sofort und tapste selbstsicher auf ihren Vater zu, der sie mit Freude in die Luft hob.

Als Kind hatte Yukino sich ihre Zukunft anders vorgestellt. Doch das hier war besser als ihre Kinderträume. Es war viel mehr als ein "Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende"...


	8. Bonus Day - Free Prompt

**Alien Love**

Alles war ruhig auf der Station X5N-Magnolia der Galaxieregierung Sabertooth, die auf dem Planeten Crocus stationiert war. Nur die Nachtwächter patrouillierten durch die leeren Gänge. In einem Zimmer schliefen zwei junge Agentinnen. Jedenfalls schlief nur die Blonde. Ihre Zimmergefährtin, ein hübsches junges Mädchen mit kurzen weissen Haaren, schien sehr nervös zu sein. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her, beobachtete nervös das blonde Mädchen, lauschte ihrer Atmung.

Als sie sicher war, dass die Blonde wirklich tief und fest schlief, stand die Weisshaarige auf. So lautlos wie möglich schlich sie ins Zimmer umher, packte ihren mickrigen Besitz in ihrer Missionstasche. Sorgfältig zog sie ihr dünnes Nachthemd aus – das ihr sowieso nicht gehörte – und bekleidete sich stattdessen mit ihrer hellblauen Agentenuniform. Sie warf noch einen Blick in der Tasche, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie alles beisammen hatte. Was zum Glück der Fall war.

Dann öffnete sie leise die Tür und ging in den Gang hinaus. Die Nachtwächter waren gerade vorbei gegangen. Das liess der jungen Agentin genug Zeit. Gleich neben dem Zimmer lag eine einfache Putzkammer, die seit langem von niemandem mehr benutzt wurde. Das war ihre Chance. Die Weisshaarige ging in die Kammer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Aus ihrem Sack holte sie einen mechanischen Briefvogel heraus. Diese Vögel waren im Stande Nachrichten von einem Ende zum Anderen der Galaxie Fiore zu überbringen, dazu noch bei Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Dieser Vogel hatte ihren Lohn von den letzten sechs Monaten gekostet, doch die junge Frau musste dadurch. Hochkonzentriert schraubte sie den Schnabel weg und hauchte ihre Nachricht in dieses Loch.

 _Sorano, wenn diese Nachricht dich erreichen wird, werde ich schon nicht mehr auf der Station X5N-Magnolia sein, ob Lichtgeschwindigkeit oder nicht. Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Du hattest Recht, die ganze Zeit. Sabertooth ist wirklich nicht zum Wohle der Galaxie tätig, sondern will die Galaxieherrschaft nur den Menschen widmen. Während meiner Zeit als Agentin bin ich auf Tatsachen gestossen, die deinen Verdacht nur bestätigten._

 _Ich bin auf geheime Dokumente gestossen, die erlauben alle Wesen von Fiore, die keine Menschen sind, als Sklaven zu verkaufen und wissenschaftliche Versuche an ihnen zu tun. Was offiziell verboten ist, wie du weisst. Doch für wie lang noch? X5N-Magnolia ist doch offiziell auf Crocus stationiert, um mit den Wesen dieses Planeten, die Dragonslayer, Handel zu treiben. Falls du es noch nicht weisst, Dragonslayer sind Wesen, die zwar wie Menschen aussehen, wenn auch mit Schuppen auf den Wangen, Händen, Füsse und den Schultern, sowie ein wenig auf den Beinen und auf den Armen. Doch sie haben die Fähigkeit sich in Wesen zu verwandeln, die ähnlich aussehen wie die Drachen der Alten Galaxie. Zudem kann jeder von ihnen ein spezielles Element kontrollieren wie Gift, Wind oder Schatten. Kannst du dich vorstellen, was Gemna Orlando und Sabertooth mit der Macht der Dragonslayer erreichen will? Allein die Vorstellung daran macht mir Angst. Ich habe es geschafft diese Dokumente zu kopieren. Diese Kopien überbringe ich dich in einem Stick mit diesem Vogel mit. Dein Anführer wirst sicher wissen, was damit zu machen ist._

 _Noch einmal, unser Streit vor vier Jahren tat mich aufrichtig Leid. Du hattest Recht dich der Rebellion Crime Sorciere anzuschliessen, vor allem aus Liebe. Ich bin sicher, dass du und Sawyer glücklich zusammen seid, auch wenn das Leben als Rebellen nicht einfach sein muss. Auch ich werde diese Nacht die Station und somit auch Sabertooth verlassen, allerdings mit einer List. Keine Angst, sie alle werden nie dahinter kommen, dass ich desertiere. Ich werde einfach behaupten, dass ich auf Solopatrouille in den Dschungel rund um die Station gehe, die Papiere dafür habe ich. Wenn ich nach drei Tagen nicht zurückkomme, werden sie einfach davon ausgehen, dass ich verschollen bin und mich somit für tot erklären. Du ahnst ja nicht, wie dicht und gefährlich der Dschungel von Crocus ist._

 _Es gibt auch einen anderen Grund, warum ich die Station Sabertooth verlasse. Auf einer Mission bin ich einem Dragonslayer begegnet. Rogue, ein Schattendragonslayer. Und... wir haben uns ineinander verliebt. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn leben! Ausserdem hat er mir gesagt, dass die Dragonslayer sich auch gegen Sabertooth rebellieren, allerdings im Dunkeln. Sei froh, Crime Sorciere ist nicht die einzige Rebellion. Wahrscheinlich gibt es auf andere Planeten auch welche. Zudem hat er mir gesagt, dass wir nicht das einzige Dragonslayer/Mensch-Paar sind. In den letzten drei Jahren sind hier auch einige Agentinnen verschwunden. Fünf um genau zu sein. Kinana Cubellios, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, die Schülerin Chelia Blendy und Minerva Orlando. Ja, Gemnas eigene Tochter! Auch sie ist nun eine Rebellin. Sie alle haben ebenfalls aus Liebe Sabertooth verlassen, Chelia aus Freundschaft._

 _Ich muss jetzt gehen, zu Rogue. Hoffentlich werden wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen. Vielleicht werden unsere beide Rebellionen eines Tages vereint sein. Ich möchte mich so sehr mit dir wieder aussöhnen, meine geliebte Schwester. Deine Yukino._

Lautlos steckte Yukino ein kleiner schwarzer Stick im Inneren des Vogels hinein, bevor sie den Schnabel wieder anschraubte. Danach wartete sie, bis die Nachtpatrouille wieder vorbei ging, was allerdings nicht lange dauerte. Sobald sich die Agenten wieder entfernt hatten, öffnete Yukino leise die Kammer und glitt blitzschnell zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster. Bevor sie den Vogel hinaus in die Nacht warf flüsterte sie ihm noch zu: „Sorano Aguria, genannt Angel, Rebellensitz von Crime Sorciere, Wüstenplaneten Sin. In Lichtgeschwindigkeit überbringen."

Schliesslich warf sie den Briefvogel hinaus und in einem kurzen Lichtblitz war er verschwunden. Yukino atmete tief durch. Einen Teil ihrer selbsternannten Mission war erledigt. Doch sie würde erst etwas zur Ruhe kommen, wenn sie es bis zu Rogue schaffen würde. Blitzschnell öffnete sie ihre Tasche und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie die Erlaubnis für Solo-Missionen bei sich hatte. Da sie es schon mal getan hatte, hatte die Weisshaarige kein Dokument zum Fälschen gebraucht, zum Glück. Sie musste es nur dem Wachen am Eingang zeigen und schon würde sie rausgehen können. Nächtliche Solopatrouillen waren nicht unbedingt selten. Zudem war ausgerechnet Orga die heutige Wache am Eingang für diese Nacht. Dass der grünhaarige Hüne nicht unbedingt viel Grips hatte war ihr Glück.

Kurz jedoch sah sie ein letztes Mal die Tür ihres Zimmers an. Eine Träne glitt über ihre blasse Wange und bevor sie ging flüsterte sie: „Es tut mir Leid, Lucy."

 **Xxx**

Der Planet Crocus war über und über mit dichtem Wald bedeckt, nur zahlreiche Flüsse und Seen trennten die verschiedene Waldteile voneinander ab. Die einzige Lichtung war da wo X5N-Magnolia gebaut worden war. Yukino wunderte sich, wo und wie die Dragonslayer lebten, was ihre Zivilisation, ihre Kultur war. Rogue hatte ihr schon einiges erklärt, doch bald würde sie alles davon lernen können. Es gab noch so vieles, was sie lernen sollte.

Hinter ihr verschwanden die Lichter der Station. Vorsichtig kämpfte sie sich durch den dunklen Wald. Menschen konnten in diesem Dschungel kaum überleben ohne eine komplexe Ausrüstung. Nur wer auf diesem Planeten geboren wurde, konnte ohne Probleme sich hier durchkämpfen und überleben. Oder auch wer jahrelang mit den Wesen dieses Planeten zusammen gelebt hatte.

Die Galaxieregierung hatte bisher immer gedacht, dass es auf Crocus neben den klassischen Tierarten nur Dragonslayer gäbe. Doch seit Yukino Rogue kannte – und vor allem liebte – hatte sie einige dieser anderen Wesen kennengelernt. Wesen, von denen weder sie noch Sabertooth etwas gehört hatten, zum Glück im zweiten Fall.

Zum Beispiel die Exceeds. Diese sahen aus wie Katzen, die aber reden und fliegen konnten. Die Exceeds waren den Dragonslayer treu ergeben, einige von ihnen dienten sogar als Partner. Rogues Exceed war eine kleine niedliche, grüne Katze namens Frosch, die sehr verträumt und verrückt war, jedoch hatte sie Yukino sofort akzeptiert.

Plötzlich spürte Yukino, wie jemand eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter legte. Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, doch war beruhigt, als sie diese Hand mit den schwarzen Schuppen erkannte. Eine warme, ruhige Stimme flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich habe dich vermisst, mein kleiner Stern."

Mit diesen Worten wurde sie umgedreht und kalte Lippen pressten sich gegen ihr. Fast schien sie die spitzen Eckzähne zu spüren, die jedem Dragonslayer so eigen war. Überglücklich wieder bei ihrem Geliebten zu sein verschränkte sie die Arme hinter seinem Nacken um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Als sie sich schliesslich voneinander lösten, konnte Yukino nicht die Augen von ihm lassen. Sein rubinroter Blick hypnotisierte sie immer wieder, durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar schien seine blasse Haut selbst in der Dunkelheit zu strahlen.

„Ist Frosch nicht bei dir?", fragte die Weisshaarige schliesslich. Der Dragonslayer schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte amüsiert die Augen. Also musste Frosch wieder viel gegessen haben und nun ein zwölfstündiges Verdauungsschläfchen vollziehen. Yukino kicherte amüsiert.

„Es wird Zeit zu gehen, wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns", lächelte Rogue, bevor er von ihr losliess und sich ein wenig entfernte. Yukino war deswegen nicht gekränkt. Er brauchte Platz, um sich in einem Drachen zu verwandeln. Die Weisshaarige hatte ihn nur einmal in dieser Form gesehen, doch wieder einmal blieb sie sprachlos von diesem Spektakel.

Der Schattendrache hatte einen langen, schlangenähnlichen Körper mit für Beinen, der über und über mit schwarzen Schuppen bedeckt war, drei Schwänze mit silbernen spitzen, Krallen fünf Hörner in derselben Farbe sowie ein eher dreieckiges Gesicht. Seine Flügel waren nicht unbedingt gross, doch sehr lang, was ein Pluspunkt für Gleitflügel war.

So viel Macht und Gefahr kam von diesem Wesen aus und trotzdem hatte Yukino das Gefühl, dass sie noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte. Dragonslayer waren einfach faszinierende Wesen. Mühelos kletterte sie auf seinem Rücken und schon flogen in die Nacht davon.

 **Xxx**

Sie mussten um den halben Planeten fliegen, bis sie zum Dorf ankamen. Zum ersten Mal erblickte Yukino die Behausung eines Dragonslayers. Es waren eigentlich runde Holzhütten, die in den hohen Bäumen angebracht waren. Einige Hütten hatten sogar die Form von zwei oder aneinander geklebte Kugeln. Diese Hütten wurden durch Hängebrücken sowie Geländen verbunden. Ab und zu war auch eine grosse, flache Plattform zu sehen, wahrscheinlich um gut landen zu können. Rogue landete auf einer dieser Plattformen und nachdem Yukino von seinem Rücken hinunter gerutscht war, verwandelte er sich zurück.

„Die Hütte meines Vaters ist dort drüben", erklärte Rogue und nahm die Hand seiner Geliebten bevor sie die Landeplattform verliessen. Yukino sah sich fasziniert um. Sie waren so hoch in den Baumkronen, durch das Blätterdach drang nur wenig vom Sternenlicht durch. Das grüne Licht des Mondes von Crocus, Domus Flau, konnte allerdings besser durchkämpfen. Nur in wenigen Hütten war noch Licht etwas goldenes Licht zu sehen. Yukino war sich nur an den grossen, metallischen Städten von Hargeon gewöhnt, sowie an den symmetrischen Bauten von X5N-Magnolia. Alles durchorganisiert, steif, konservativ. Das hier spielte in einer anderen Liga. Es war einfach... gemütlich und ruhig, obwohl Dragonslayer nicht unbedingt zu den ruhigsten Wesen der Galaxie gehörten.

Rogue und Yukino überquerten eine Hängebrücke und durchquerten das Gelände, das zu Rogues Zuhause führte. Auf dem Weg stiessen sie auf einen muskulösen Mann, dessen Gesicht mit Nägeln geziert war und in dessen Armen ein zierliches, junges Mädchen mit blauen Locken schlief. Der Hüne murrte nur eine Begrüssung, dann verschwand er in einer Hütte.

Yukino traute ihren Augen kaum. Das zierliche Mädchen war Levy gewesen, die vor zwei Jahren verschwunden war. Dann musste dieser Schwarzhaarige ihren Liebhaber sein, Gajeel, wie Rogue es ihr mal erzählt hatte. Rogue sah sie lächelnd an und erklärte: „Levy hat ihren Hunger für Bücher nicht aufgegeben. Manchmal bleibt sie bis spät in der Nacht in der Bibliothek des Dorfes. Gajeel muss sie dann immer holen."

„Ihr habt eine Bibliothek?", fragte Yukino, doch der Schattendragonslayer nickte nur. Die Weisshaarige lächelte leicht. Das war doch der Beweis, dass Dragonslayer doch keine Wilde waren, wenn man ihr immer gelehrt hatte. Yukino würde sich wirklich freuen, wieder mit ihren ehemaligen Kolleginnen reden zu können. Auch sie hatten sich in Dragonslayer verliebt, wobei es zwischen Chelia und dieser Wendy Marvell nur Freundschaft war. War Cana glücklich mit Laxus Dreyar? Und Minerva mit Sting Eucliffe, Rogues bestem Freund? Sie war sich dessen sicher.

Als sie vor einer Hütte marschierten, öffnete sich dessen Tür und ein gebräunter Mann mit spitzigen Ohren, verwuschelten dunkelroten Haaren und einer Narbe über dem rechten Auge sah sie beide gähnend an, bevor er zu Rogue sagte: „Ich habe dir landen gehört, Rogue."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe, Cobra."

Cobra? Der Dragonslayer, für den Kinana, die erste von den Deserteurinnen, Sabertooth verlassen hatte? Yukino sah neugierig in die Hütte hinein und entdeckte die Lilahaarige auf einer einfachen Matratze aus Blätter und Stoff, tief schlafend. Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, wie sehr Kinana glücklich war mit Cobra. Dieser wünschte dem Paar gute Nacht, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss. Rogue lächelte Yukino an und führte sie weiter zu seiner Behausung.

Schliesslich trat Yukino endlich in der Hütte eines Dragonslayers. Der Raum war grösser als es von aussen her zu vermuten. Auf der einen Seite loderte ein kleines Feuer, über dem ein Kessel hing. Das musste wohl die Kochnische sein. Es gab nicht viele Möbel, ein Regal mit Büchern, eine Kommode und eine Kiste. An der Wand lehnten zwei von diesen Blättermatratzen. Auf einer davon war Frosch zu sehen, die friedlich wie immer von sich hinschnarchte. Gleich gegenüber von der Kochnische lehnte ein Tisch und drei Stühle an der Wand. Und an diesem Tisch sass ein schwarzhaariger muskulöser Mann, etwa Mitte 40, der ein Buch las. Fast hatte Yukino das Gefühl einen Verschnitt von einem ältern Rogue zu sehen, ausser dass die Haare lang waren und die Haut bei weitem nicht so blass. Das musste wohl Skyadrum sein, Rogues Vater.

„Vater... ich bin wieder da", hauchte ihr Geliebter sanft, während er ihre Hand fest drückte. Skyadrum sah auf und lächelte, als er seinen Sohn erkannte. Yukino fühlte sich nervös als er aufstand und sie schliesslich genau ansah. Sie war schliesslich kein Dragonslayer und jedes Wesen der Galaxie konnte Vorurteile gegenüber anderer Wesen haben. Doch in Skyadrums Augen sah sie nur väterliche Zuneigung, als er lächelnd ihre Hand nahm. Erleichtert lächelte Yukino zurück, während Rogue glücklich einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte.

„Mein Sohn, du hast dir wirklich eine wundervolle Gefährtin ausgesucht. Herzlich willkommen zu den Dragonslayer, meine liebe Yukino."


End file.
